


Distraction

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cute, Distractions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Snapchat, TSM, Trying to be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: The news that Alfonso will not be the support for TSM was just announced. Jesper wants to talk about their future, Alfonso wants to spend their time doing something else.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve gone radio silent for a little bit, but life’s complicated. I’ll try to get another chapter for the worlds group chat out in a few days and Sleeping Beauties in a week or two. Thanks for putting up with me.
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

He knew it was coming. He was told as soon as it was seen as an option. He hated it. He hated that he could only sit back and do nothing as the negotiations were done. It didn't make the announcement tweet any less painful, knowing that he was stuck in a contract and could do nothing but watch what he had known for so long crumble. His professional, career would never be the same again, hell, his personal life would never be the same again. He was being separated from his boyfriend, the love of his life. They would no longer be on the same team, they would no longer live in the same house, they would no longer be able to sneak secret kisses when their teammates weren't looking. They could do none of that anymore because Alfonso was replaced by someone Jesper barely even knew. Sure he could recognize that Andy was a decent support, but he always said that he could never imagine playing with anyone but Alfonso, and he can't.

Jesper took a deep breath as he scrolled through Twitter, he didn't tweet anything, he couldn't. For one, he couldn't confirm that he was staying with TSM to the public, even though he was. Jesper also didn't know what to say. He didn't know what type of message he could ever write that would make any of the situation seem justified. So, he just scrolled, and scrolled, seeing all the "Good, a real support for TSM" tweets as well as "Oh no, they broke up, I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now." Honestly, Jesper could relate to the latter. Even though they didn't break up their relationship, their professional careers were being torn apart. Jesper really felt like crying himself to sleep, it was almost 10:30, so it was a very real possibility.

As he scrolled through even more twitter posts, debating whether or not his brain, as well as his heart, could handle Reddit, he saw a notification banner on the top of his screen. He smiled at the white ghost and yellow background that came with it. Alfonso convinced him to download it the previous offseason to help everyone stay in touch since phone bills were expensive, and they didn't want to accidentally message a fan when they wanted to talk to each other. Alfonso also realized that the picture aspect of Snapchat allowed he and Jesper to still be able to have some fun while they were in their respective countries.

Jesper quickly clicked the notification when he saw it was from his boyfriend. He clicked on the name that read _Fonso_ with a red heart next to his name. The picture popped up and Jesper saw Alfonso shirtless, _typical_ , he thought as the Dane rolled his eyes. The short message read, _you good?_

Jesper turned on his bedside lamp so Alfonso would be able to see the picture of him in his plain black long-sleeved shirt, as well as his messy, uncombed hair that Alfonso found adorable. He quickly typed the message _what do you think?_ since it was obvious Jesper was in no way "good."

Jesper refreshed his Snapchat for 30 seconds before it showed Alfonso sent him another picture. What Jesper saw was a picture of Alfonso, who was still shirtless, but this time he had made a pouty face. _Don't be sad, you're gonna dominate next season_ , was a message that Jesper doubted. He would never say that they would do better than with Alfonso. Jesper, truly believed that the better option for the team's sake would be to keep him, but that obviously wasn't his decision to make. Jesper took a deep breath and took a picture of himself with a straight face, captioning it, _How?_

Jesper didn't know what part of Alfonso's statement he was questioning, but he didn't care at that point. All he wanted was to make everything go back to the way it was a year ago when they were still called the best of the west and were winning everything. Jesper contemplated what their lives would be if they never left G2, would they still fail to win? Jesper knew one thing though, they would have made it to worlds.

Jesper than heard the unique beep that meant Alfonso finally replied, even though it was only a minute since Jesper replied. He sucked in a breath as he saw Alfonso in the mirror selfie he took with only his boxers on and his hand pushing down part of them to show part of his V. Jesper could almost hear the smirk in Alfonso's words that read, _Seems like you need to be distracted than_. Jesper shook his head as he thought about what he should reply. On one hand, he could go for the more conservative option of _Fuck off and be serious_. On the other hand, he could go on the much less conservative route and say _Distract me_. Jesper went for somewhat of an in-between, _Why do you always make me horny when I am trying to talk about serious things? Can you stop?_

Alfonso replied almost immediately with yet another mirror selfie, but instead of the boxers in the previous picture, he was wearing Jesper's favorite pair of Alfonso's briefs that fitted his body _very_ tightly in all the right places. He looked his boyfriend up and down multiple times before actually reading the caption, _I'm making you horny?_ Jesper rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep his fingers from screenshotting the image. He took a deep breath because he knew that he would have to resist his boyfriend quite a lot to ever even attempt to have a serious talk about their future. Instead of sending Alfonso a picture, to show that he was serious, Jesper switched over to the pictureless messaging. He sighed typing, _That isn't the point. The point is that you are possibly losing your main source of income, and we also are being separated for at least a year because I can't get out of my contract_.

Jesper kept running his hands through his hair as he waited for the reply. He then received another picture from Alfonso, but before he opened it he drew his finger back. Jesper knew that the picture would definitely not help him try to get Alfonso to be serious than proceeded to type, _I'm not opening it, not until we talk_. Jesper just wanted Alfonso to be serious, and try to figure out what they were going to do. It's not like he didn't want to get more naked photos of Alfonso, he did look _very_ hot naked. Jesper wanted to talk about their future, because he didn't want their relationship to just end there. He didn't want him and Alfonso to slowly stop messaging each other to the point they barely talked until one of them decided to face the facts and break up with the other. Jesper was scared.

Alfonso, on the other hand, seemed nonchalant as ever as he replied, _Ok, but I don't need pictures of my naked body to distract you. All you have to do is imagine me on top of you, only in those briefs that you love so much, running my hands up and down your body, letting my tongue explore your mouth_. Jesper could already feel himself start to blush as he found himself rereading the message. He stopped himself before he could read the message for a third time though.

Jesper looked up from his phone, trying to distract his mind from Alfonso on top of him. His eyes landed on his computer, reminding him of what was going on, and that his boyfriend was being unreasonably flirty. Jesper typed, _You are not going to turn me on to distract me from how serious this situation is Alfonso_.

Jesper regretted what he sent the second he read, _You're saying that imagining my warm breath on your neck as I caress your hips, the other hand slipping between your legs wouldn't turn you on more?_ Jesper shifted his hips, he didn't have to look down to see what happened because of Alfonso's words. Jesper realized that the only way to have a serious conversation with his boyfriend would be if he just let him do what he wanted to him.

Before Jesper replied he pulled down his black sweatpants, making the bulge in his boxers even more noticeably. Jesper quickly moved his fingers as he said, _...I hate you. I hope you die for your sins._

He saw Alfonso's little character typing for a long time, and Jesper couldn't imagine what his boyfriend was about to tell him. Jesper moved one of his hands to his boxers as he read, _Awww, you don't mean that. You just wanna feel my cock push inside of you slowly as I kiss up and down your chest, covering it in hickeys. You just keep working on imagining me on top of you, holding your wrists above your head, pushing until my hips meet your ass then back out._

Jesper reread the small paragraph as he palmed himself, his hips moving slightly to create friction with his hand. Jesper quickly typed, _I don't understand how you can type this so well in English_ , and then pushed his boxers down to his knees, wrapping his hand around his cock, impatiently waiting for Alfonso's reply.

Jesper quickly unlocked his phone when he heard the beep meaning Alfonso finally sent him a message, he had dropped it on the bed so his hands could be put to better used. One was stroking his dick, the other was being run up and down his thighs and abdomen area. Jesper imagined it was Alfonso whose hand he was bucking his hips into as his cool hand gently caressed Jesper's hot body. Jesper stroked himself even faster as he read, _We've been in a long distance relationship for more than a year, of course, I'm good at sexting you in English. Now baby, just focus on you. The heat generating between your legs, you feverishly moving your hand up and down your cock that is now starting to twitch, okay? Imagine my hand wrapping around your cock, trying to make you feel so good as I finally stop teasing you and start hitting your prostate, making you moan my name as I keep hitting that spot over and over again._

Jesper didn't bother typing with more than one hand, as he only typed one word, _Fuck_ , he bit his bottom lip so his parents didn't hear anything neither wanted to hear. They didn't even know he was gay, let alone that he was dating his best friend, that would be a topic for another offseason. He focused back on the message he had saved from Alfonso, reading it again as he felt himself start to get sloppier in his strokes as well as his thrusts. Jesper knew that it would only take one more message from Alfonso to set him over the edge, and like his mind was being read, his phone beeped. Jesper was lucky his fingerprint could unlock his phone because otherwise, he was unsure if his fingers would be able to type in his password. Jesper bit down on his lip even harder, barely not drawing any blood as he read, _I know you're so close, I already finished by imagining you under me, moaning and groaning my name, trying to stay quiet but failing. You're slowly losing your composure, letting yourself get a little louder than your suppose to. Now Jesper, imagine me gently kissing up and down your body, telling you how good you were for me as I continue to stroke your cock. I tell you that you can let go now, that you were so good._

Jesper let out a choked moan, somewhat held back by him biting his bottom lip as he followed Alfonso's instructions and released into his hand, feeling the heat in his chest uncoil and his body spasm slightly as he collapsed onto his mattress. After a minute of lying down, just taking in the feeling Alfonso gave him, Jesper reached for the tissues on his bedside table and quickly typed out, _Why do you do this to me?_

Alfonso replied almost immediately, _Because it's so entertaining, plus I love you_. Jesper smiled at those words, it was nowhere near the first time Alfonso has said that to him, but it always made Jesper smile. How couldn't it? He quickly remembered though the situation they were in, he had to admit he may have gotten a little distracted for a little bit, but Jesper still needed to have a somewhat serious conversation with Alfonso.

Jesper quickly typed, _I love you too, but now we need to have a somewhat serious conversation. You had your fun, now it's time to talk about the announcement._ Jesper pulled up his boxers and sweats, and by the time he had quickly looked at himself in the mirror, to put his hair somewhat back into place, Alfonso had answered.

Alfonso's reply made him want to throw his phone at him, but also kiss him at the same time. _1\. I like to think that we both had our fun. 2. You worry too much. 3. It's not like we won't be living in the same house anymore_. Jesper was slightly confused, knowing that Alfonso could just be lying to him to spare his feelings or allow him to get some sleep.

Jesper quickly replied, _What do you mean by living in the same house? Do you know something I don't?_

Jesper hated the fact that the only thing Alfonso replied was, _Yeah_. He was about to type a very long winded message complaining about his boyfriend being cryptic when Alfonso messaged, _You do realize that I'm just not going to be your support, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving TSM_. Jesper sucked in a breath, he didn't even consider that to be an option.

Jesper smiled as he asked, _Does that mean you're staying?_

Alfonso reply made Jesper smile even bigger, _I would never leave you, babe, now get to sleep, since I'm now your coach, aka the boss of you, I can_ _now_ _tell you what to do._

Jesper laughed out loud, _I don't think you can control me that easy babe_.

_Oh, you'd be surprised, I have many methods to get you to listen_ _. You'll see._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first smutty thing I posted. I was encouraged to write something like this by a friend, and it didn’t come out awful. Lmao. Comment what you thought and leave a kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
